Hanami Kaoru
Hanami Kaoru is one of the main Cures from Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!. Kaoru is a shy girl with a big heart. If she talks to somebody, she only talks with her friends or her family. Chika likes to call her . Her alter ego is and her powers are based on light. History Becoming Cure Bubble Personality Kaoru is a shy girl with a big heart. If she talks to somebody, she only talks with her friends or her family. She is often very worried about Chika and Masami. She cares a lot about them, because they are her only two friends. Appearance As civilian, Kaoru has blonde hair styled in twintails and light blue eyes. She wears a yellow dress with white stripes and a white shirt underneath. She wears orange shoes with a yellow flower on it and a orange ribbon. She wears light yellow tights. As Cure Bubble, her hair grows longer and remains in twintails. Her eyes change to ornage. She wears a yellow dress with a red belt and red bows with yellow hearts. One Bow on her chest and two at her skirt. The last one is at her back, tied to her belt. Her skirt has three frilly layers. The first one is yellow, like the dress, the second one is orange and the third one is light yellow. She wears orange shoes with hearts on it. Cure Bubble wears a golden crown. Relationships *'Hanami Naoki' - Naoki is Kaoru's father. Cure Bubble is Kaoru's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Bubble holds the power of light. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Super Cute Miracle!. The first attack Cure Bubble can perform is Bubble Shining. Later she is also able to use another attack called Bubble Rising. After getting her Honey Heart Flash, she learns to use a new attack called Kira Kira Shoot. Also with each other Cure, they are able to use duo attacks; together with Cure Heartful, she can use Sparkling Love, with Cure Refresh, she can use Nature Twinkle and with Cure Sparkling, she can use Sunshine Splash. All four Cures together can use Super Cute Clover Finale. Attacks *'Bubble Shining' - Her first solo finisher. *'Bubble Rising' - Her second solo finisher. Cute Cure Bubble Princess Star Transformation "Pretty Cure Super Cute Miracle!" - Pretty Cure Super Cute Miracle! is the official transformation speech used by Hanami Kaoru to transform into Cure Bubble in Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Hana (花) means "flower" and Mi (美) means "beauty". Her name means "Flower beauty". - Kaoru means "fragrance" in Japanese. - Chika's nickname for Kaoru. Based on Kaoru's bright and very kind heart. Trivia *Kaoru is the second Pretty Cure, who is just 9 years old. The first was Shirabe Ako. *Kaoru shows some similarities with Kasugano Urara. Gallery Dream Selfy Version Kaoru.png Bubble.png KaoruSchool.png|Kaoru's future school uniform References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Kaoru Category:Yellow Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures